


That's What Grandmasters Do

by GirlwithCurls98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is worried about him, Anakin is an Idiot, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan is a grandfather, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithCurls98/pseuds/GirlwithCurls98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is used to Anakin's nonsense. Despite the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan is no longer quite as protective of his former Padawan and all of his antics. Ahsoka is not. When the inevitable happens, Obi-Wan steps up to the plate to care for Ahsoka, floundering on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Split-Second

"Master Kenobi! Help!" 

Obi-Wan bristled at the panicked voice of Ahsoka blaring through the com. She was frightened, more frightened than she had ever been, and the elder Jedi had the sinking feeling that Anakin was the cause of it. 

The pair had been sent down to take out a Seperatist scouting party on Ando Prime. Obi-Wan himself had arrived one rotation earlier with reinforcements, but Anakin insisted he didn't need them. His padawan had ever been over-confident, and it had often gotten him in trouble. Like today, for instance. 

"Calm down, Ahsoka, I'm here. What's going on?" 

"Took down...the scouting party. Anakin...shot...abdomen. I don't know how bad. He's...unconscious. Send cruiser for evac, please!" She was out of breath, voice weak and shaky. Obi-Wan squashed the worry for his former Padawan that rose in his mind, trying to project the image of a calm and stoic General as he dispatched a gunship to their location. 

Once they had confirmed that the pair were on board, Obi-Wan ran towards the hanger. He arrived just as the small ship passed the cruiser's shields, a medical team close behind him. Once the gunship landed, the doors slid open to reveal a frantic Ahsoka Tano and a small clone escort. The soldiers seemed at a loss for what to do. 

Obi-Wan, too, was initially taken aback by the sight, though he did not show it. Ahsoka had Anakin slung over one shoulder (though he was at least two heads taller and 100 pounds heavier than she was), and was fighting back tears. Both of them were dressed in clothes of the common people of Ando, but Anakin's shirt was stained scarlet, soaking Ahsoka's with fresh blood. Obi-Wan ran forward as she stepped out of the gunship, still balancing the Jedi Knight on her shoulder; the clone troopers surrounded their fallen General, and helped lift the wounded Jedi and lay him down on the stretcher. Then they wisely departed, giving Obi-Wan and Ahsoka some space. 

Obi-Wan looked down at the girl. She was frozen, watching as the stretcher was rushed to the medical bay, her Master lying still and bleeding. Obi-Wan had faith in his former apprentice. He was strong, it would take more than a blaster to bring him down. Anakin's reckless nature had gotten him into a number of problems; he had seen it all before. But Ahsoka had not. 

She was barely fourteen, and terrified that her Master might be ripped from her. She was lost, floundering in the dark, with no one to guide her. Almost no one. Obi-Wan smiled, placing an arm around the trembling shoulders. 

"C'mon, young one. It'll be a while before you can see him. Why don't we get you cleaned up?" 

Ahsoka stood numbly for a second, before looking up at the elder Jedi, finding nothing but sincerity in those kind blue eyes, and nodded. 

Obi-Wan tightened his hold around her shoulders and led her away from the horrors of the mission, step by step.


	2. A Taste of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan helps Ahsoka de-stress by reminding her that there are still some places the horrors of war can't reach.

Ahsoka didn't pay much attention to her surroundings as they walked through the halls of the Jedi Cruiser. She was too fixated on what she had seen. The mission hadn't been a complete disaster, not at first. They were doing well; Anakin was pleased that her first undercover mission was going so smoothly. The scouting party they were tailing had no idea they were there. Until they did. It was her fault. If only she had-

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan's voice, calm but concerned, broke her out of her reverie. She looked around, brain craving information from the sense she had neglected. The smooth grey walls were still the same, but she knew where they were. The barracks. That made some sense, unlike the events of the past few hours. She could shower, change, grab a clean set of clothes for Anakin, and head to the med-center to wait for him. Her stomach gnawed at her and she was so tired it felt like her limbs had been replaced with permacrete, but she had no appetite for sleep or food. A thought sluggishly crossed her mind. Obi-Wan was still standing next to her, watching her, wondering if she had gone insane. 

"Thanks for taking me back to my room, Master Kenobi. I appreciate it." Her voice was hoarse with over-use, weakened by her panicked call for help. The memory reignited her embarrassment at such an undignified loss of control. Utterly un-Jedi like. The emotion took hold and her head-tails darkened in response. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan sighed. Her shields were down, she was projecting everything- and they weren't even bonded! 

"We're not at your room, Ahsoka." He held a hand to the door and it slid open. Ahsoka needed no other explanation. The room was unmistakably Obi-Wan. While Jedi are trained to live simply, and soldiers even more so, Jedi Generals were offered a few additional perks. A small kitchen stove sat in one corner of the room, accompanied by a table and chairs. On the table was a vase filled with Sunnydew flowers. Where he had gotten sunnydews in this star system was beyond her, but she didn't question it. The bed was made, but the blankets were turned back in a way that made Ahsoka want to fall right into it. It was a miracle, Obi-Wan had taken a cold, featureless room, and made it his home. 

Obi-Wan nudged her inside, allowing the door to slide shut the moment he passed. Ahsoka stood in the center of the room and closed her eyes. The air was slightly warmer here than the rest of the Cruiser; it felt good on her skin, reminding her of her home planet. In truth, she had Anakin to thank for that. Obi-Wan had gotten used to accommodating his padawan from a desert planet. Something soft was placed into her hands. Ahsoka opened her eyes; Obi-Wan was standing there with a set of clothes and an expression that allowed no argument. He gestured to the fresher in the far corner. "Go take a shower and change. Take as long as you need." 

"Yes Master." Ahsoka's voice was hoarse, and Obi-Wan struggled to hide his wince. It had to be hurting her. Luckily, Obi-Wan had just the trick. 

When Ahsoka emerged from the fresher, Obi-Wan couldn't resist a smile. The sleep pants and shirt he had given her were comfortable, but comically oversized, making her look even smaller than she was. She had rolled up the sleeves half a dozen times, and the pant legs dragged along the floor as she shuffled over to the table and sat down. Obi-Wan poured a fresh mug of tea and set it before her. "Drink. It'll help your throat." Ahsoka nodded. For a long time, they simply sat in silence, content with each other's company and the hot tea, which was very good. After Ahsoka had finished her first cup, Obi-Wan poured each of them a second before meeting the young girl's eyes, his expression serious. 

"Now, tell me what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired. Normally I don't have time to write two chapters in one day, but here you go. Hope you enjoy!


	3. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka reveals the cause of Anakin's injury- with Obi-Wan by her side.

"Now, tell me what happened." 

Ahsoka was instantly taken back to the planet's surface, and Obi-Wan watched a physical change overcome the small Togruta padawan. Her montral stripes darkened, she ducked her head, eyes suddenly focused on her lap. Even her breathing changed, a small hitch that was almost imperceptible. Obi-Wan moved his chair closer to hers, so he was sitting next to her rather than across from her, and laid a hand on hers. 

"Close your eyes." His voice is soft, with a slight edge. She needed guidance, not coddling. Her eyes shut, she straightened, trying to concentrate on her breathing and let the Force move through her. Obi-Wan smiled; Anakin was teaching her well. 

"Go back to the moment you knew something was wrong. What's happening?" 

Her brow furrowed in concentration, Ahsoka spoke slowly, trying not to strain her voice. "We were following one of the scouts, but it felt...too easy." 

"It shouldn't have been so simple." 

"Yes...almost like we were being followed. The Force felt...strange...I didn't like it." 

"Did you tell Anakin?" 

She tensed, gripping his hand tighter. "No." She replied through gritted teeth. "Couldn't. He was shielding. Tried, but it hurt." Obi-Wan understood, remembering his Padawan days. It had taken many years of working together and strengthening their bond before he had been able to get through Qui-Gon's shields. 

"That's alright. Skills like that come in time. What happened next?" 

"Turned a corner...ambushed." Her breathing sped up, she fought to keep her voice steady. "We were surrounded, we had no way out, they started shooting at us!" 

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand tighter, giving her an anchor. He could sense her mind was in turmoil, desperately trying to tear itself away from the nightmare, trying to hold on and stop the sheer panic of that moment from overtaking her. "You're not there, Ahsoka. You're here, you're with me, you are safe. You saved Anakin, he's getting medical treatment right now. Remember that, and concentrate. You were caught in the fire-fight. What did you do?" 

"We fought back...took a few down. We were going to be okay. And then I...I" 

Obi-Wan waited quietly, giving her the slightest of nudges through the Force. 

"I slipped! I hit the ground, Anakin turned around, was going to help me... and then he fell! I took the last one down, but he didn't get up. He was just lying there, bleeding, and he wouldn't wake up! I distracted him, so he got shot. It was all my fault! It's my fault he's hurt!" 

It was like a dam had burst. The instant the words had passed her lips, every emotion, every moment of stress and panic and pain came flooding out, through the walls and shields she had tried to hide them with. For the first time since Anakin had been shot, she allowed herself to feel everything, and in that moment it was too much for her to bear. It might have been possible for Obi-Wan, an elder Jedi Master, to keep his feelings in control and release them. But for a young Padawan who had just witnessed Anakin's first real mishap- she had no other way to cope.

Her confession made, Ahsoka released the elder Jedi's hand, covered her face and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short- but I didn't want to half-ass this scene or the one right after it by doing them both together.


	4. It's an Anakin thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reassures Ahsoka of her place by Anakin's side, and helps her understand how they can help him when he does what he does best.

For a minute, Obi-Wan didn't move, didn't speak. He had been here before, had comforted Anakin as he lamented his mistakes. Even as a young boy, the thought of being responsible for someone else's pain was unbearable. Obi-Wan had tried to show Anakin how to release his emotions to the Force, like Qui-Gon had shown him. But Anakin could not do that, not without feeling those emotions first. Ahsoka was very much the same. Like Master, like Padawan, he thought to himself. So for a minute, he let her cry. 

Then he grabbed her wrists and gently drew her hands away from her face. Her baby blue eyes were rimmed with red, and focused on him instantly. She cleared her throat and tried to pull away, to erase the evidence from her face. "Sorry, Master Kenobi. I shouldn't lose control like that." 

He shook his head. "Ahsoka, Jedi are not immune to feeling. We feel and experience just like any other life-forms. The difference between us and the others is that we have the Force to rely on. It supports us, as we support each other. Rely on it now, deep breath in, allow it to fill you." 

Ahsoka closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan sent out waves of comfort and support to the young padawan. She took it, embraced it, and allowed it to fill her. She banished as much of her fear as she could. Anakin was safe, she was safe. She had gotten him to safety, he was going to be fine. The mission was a success, and everyone was okay. She was okay. Maybe if I repeat that enough times, I'll believe it. 

Obi-Wan was proud of her, but knew something still lingered. She still believed that it was her fault that Anakin was injured. She opened her eyes and looked up at the elder Jedi. 

"Thank you for helping me Master Kenobi, but I really should be getting back to my room now." Obi-Wan knew that facial expression from a mile away, and he wasn't buying it. 

"Ahsoka, you and I both know something else is bothering you." She ducked her head, blushing. 

"Let me help. You're worried about Anakin. About how he always puts himself in the line of fire. You think it was your fault that he was shot." 

She swallowed and nodded, looking up at the elder Jedi. "He's just so..."

"Reckless?" 

"I was going to say fearless. He's so protective of me."  
"He's your Master, it is his duty."  
"No, I know. I'm so happy to be his student. I just wish I could protect him. I don't want him to get hurt, especially not trying to save me." 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a long moment. Such a selfless girl. And a brave one too. She would make a fine Jedi Knight. 

"Ahsoka, take it from me, Anakin will always go out of his way to protect the ones he cares for. He will put himself at risk every time to keep them safe. I know, I've raised him since he was nine. And now, he has a new person to watch out for. He cares about you very much, Ahsoka, never doubt that. But you must understand that he will always be overprotective. Hells, he even is protective of me. All we can do to help him is stay out of trouble and catch him when he falls. Between the two of us, it might just work." 

Ahsoka smiled, the first real smile he had seen since they had left for Ando. "Yes, Master Kenobi. I think it will."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for a while now. I'm a student, so I may not update as fast as I normally could, and I ask for patience. This is also my first fic to be posted on AO3 and not FFN.


End file.
